Not Gonna Leave You
by QueenoftheWilderwest
Summary: In the midst of the worst storm the archipelago has ever seen, Astrid rescues an injured Hiccup.


The storm had drawn over the island after the sun had set, without sign or warning, just announcing its presence with a lightning strike and the most tumultuous thunder clap any of the young Vikings had ever heard. The wind raged through the whole of the Edge for most of the night, battering at the huts while torrential rain flooded the place.

Astrid had been kept awake most of the night, wrapping her thin blanket around herself and scratching the back of Stormfly's head, who had always been skittish in storms.

"It's okay, girl," she muttered, tickling the dragon under the chin to make her relax. "It'll let up soon."

She sat there for hours, waiting for any sort of sign that the rain was slowing, or that the wind was calming down, but nothing came. Astrid slipped from her bed and wandered to her door to look outside and check the time, but the sky was hidden by dark clouds - impossible to tell whether it was day or night.

There was an almighty crash - the sound of bark splitting from the tree, tilting and then smacking the floor. Astrid's limbs tensed, battle stations mode.

She leaned out of her hut and looked up towards their leader's.

"Hiccup?" she called, her voice lost to the storm. She took a deep breath and tried again. "HICCUP?"

No answer.

The rain pelted her as she heaved herself up onto the ledge outside Hiccup's hut, drenching her in seconds.

"Hiccup?" she said, hovering in front of his door.

His hut was empty.

She tried the main hall next, calling his name and wrapping her arms around herself, the wind chilling her bare skin.

"He's not here, Astrid," someone said.

Snotlout and Fishlegs had both appeared from behind her, trying to shield their heads from the rain.

"He went to Fireworm Island to check on them and make sure the breeding was going smoothly," Fishleg said, moving into the centre hall, seeking shelter under the roof.

"And he's not back yet?"

Fishleg shrugged. "He must have decided not to make the trip back in the storm."

Another thunder clap. Astrid frowned, pushing her fringe away from her eyes.

"Snotlout," she said, "get the twins. Go and assess the damage and make sure that nothing's broken or on fire. Fishlegs, go and check on the dragons. Try and get them to stay calm."

"On it," Snotlout said, before speeding off into the rain.

Astrid stepped out into the wind and rain, ready to jump onto Stormfly.

"Where are you going?" Fishlegs said, grabbing Astrid's arm.

"I'm gonna go find him."

Fishleg's kept his grip on Astrid, not letting her leave, his voice much higher in pitch as he said, "It's too dangerous. You'll end up getting lost too."

"I won't leave him out there alone," she said, gritting her teeth.

"He's got Toothless. He can look after himself. He'll be okay."

"And what if he's not?" Her eyes were bright, even in the rain, flashing with determination. "You can't stop me."

Fishlegs sighed. Of course he couldn't - no one could stop Astrid doing anything she had set her mind to.

She yanked her arm away and leapt onto Stormfly, turning back to Fishlegs just before she took off.

"Make sure Snotlout and the twins don't do anything stupid." She had to yell to make her voice audible over the thunder.

Then Stormfly's wings opened wide, and she took off into the air.

It was worse up high. She was soaked through and shivering, her fingers frozen to the saddle. The map she had against Stormfly's head was flapping uncontrollably, and Astrid was having trouble holding it there, worried that any second it would slip from her fingers and be lost out at sea. It was hard enough as it was to navigate through the archipelago, and it'd be hopeless if she lost her only guide.

It felt like she was searching for hours, pushing through the rain and wind, and thanking Thor for her life every time she managed to dodge a fork of lightning.

Finally, _finally_ , she found the island Hiccup had been exploring, and she flew over the top, frantically screeching his name for a reply. Nothing came back, so she kept calling and calling his name until she got a faint little reply:

"Over here."

His voice was so hoarse, she could barely hear it. "Astrid?" he whispered, as she landed Stormfly and ran full pelt towards him.

He was curled up in a ball, Toothless holding a protective wing up to shield him from the rain. Astrid then saw what was stopping him from moving - Hiccup's good leg was caught in a dragon trap.

"Oh gods," Astrid muttered, dropping to her knees to examine it.

"Hi," Hiccup said.

He tried to put on a brave smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"What happened?"

"Ryker and his dragon hunters had been here. I wasn't looking where I was going. I-"

"Ssh," Astrid said softly, her fingers linking with Hiccup's. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Toothless can't fly without me."

"I'll fly him. We just need to get you somewhere warm and dry, as quickly as possible."

She yanked the trap open, and Hiccup's hand squeezed hers as he let out a scream.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she mumbled. "Come on, let's go."

Astrid hooked one arm under Hiccup's legs and one behind his back, lifting him up carefully as Toothless bent and let her climb on top of his back. Hiccup's eyes slid shut and his head lolled against Astrid's chest.

"Don't go to sleep," Astrid said, her voice tight. "Stay awake, okay, Hiccup? Just stay awake."

She guided Toothless home, and they landed on the shore of the Edge. Hiccup was back in her arms again as she carried him up to the centre hall.

"SOMEONE GET GOTHI!" she yelled, as she some of the other teenagers began to show up and to see what the commotion was.

The wind was still raging, but she managed to get Hiccup up to his hut and rested down on his bed.

She pulled up a chair and cradled his hand in hers.

"Come on, Hiccup," she mumbled. "Don't leave us over this."

* * *

When Hiccup woke, the first thing he registered was that he had an ear splitting headache.

And then, quite eloquently, he said, "please tell me I've haven't lost the other one."

"It's still there," someone said. "Broken, but still there."

Then he registered that someone was clinging onto his hand, and when he turned his head he saw Astrid sitting beside him, staring down with big blue eyes.

All at once, the night before came back to him – Astrid, flying to his rescue, holding him tight as she brought him back to safety. He felt something twist in his chest and suddenly he felt a little shy, fighting the urge to look away.

Astrid opened her mouth to say something more, but she was interrupted by Fishlegs banging open the door.

"You're awake!" he said with a delighted smile. "I talked to Gothi, and she says that you should be back to normal in a few weeks."

Hiccup lifted his head. "A few weeks?" he groaned, and dropped his head back down onto the bed.

"Yeah, and no riding dragons until then."

"Better and better," he said, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

"Hey," Astrid said, reaching out and flicking Hiccup on the nose. "You're lucky to be alive. If I hadn't found you, you'd still be stuck out in that storm, and who knows what condition you'd be in."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right."

"Always am."

"Don't I know it."

Fishlegs frowned while the two got a little lost smiling at each other and coughed so that two would remember he was there.

"You've got to rest now, Hiccup," he said, before turning to narrow his eyes at Astrid. "And Gothi said you've got to rest too. You were out in the cold and rain for _hours_."

He turned on his heel, whipping the door shut with a spare hand. The two of them watched him leave, somewhat surprised.

"Who knew Fishlegs would be such a strict nurse?" Hiccup mumbled.

Astrid snorted.

She was still clinging onto his hand.

"He's right though," Hiccup said, his voice a little softer. "You should go and rest. It was a long night for you."

"You think I'm leaving you when I know the kind of trouble you can get into on your own?"

She was joking, Hiccup could tell, but he could see the concerned look in her eyes.

"What kind of trouble can I get into with two useless legs?" he quipped.

A smile tugged at the edge of her lips. "Trust me, I know you. Plenty."

He let out a laugh, and then shifted to the side of his bed, opening up his arm towards her. Astrid hesitated, but after a few moments thought, she got down onto the bed with him, nestling into his open arm, that rested around her shoulder. She found herself more tired than she thought, and soon enough, her eyes were fluttering shut.

"You know-" her sentence was cut off as she failed to stifle a yawn – "I'm pissed at you."

"Yeah?"

Ordinarily, the phrase would have filled Hiccup with dread, especially coming from Astrid, but her head was lolling into his shoulder and it didn't _look_ like she was going to hurt him.

"You keep getting yourself into danger," she mumbled. "You worry me."

"Sorry," Hiccup said, his throat dry.

Astrid was very close to him, her head now resting on his chest, one arm wrapping around him. He was suddenly all too aware of his body, his hand curled around her shoulder, holding her close, his breathing, too heavy, his chin atop her head.

Another yawn. "You know I really, really like you, Hiccup," she said, her voice far away, on the edge of sleep.

Hiccup's heart leapt, though he was sure she wouldn't have said it if she had been fully awake. He waited for more, but her breathing had become slow and even, fast asleep on his chest.

He pressed a kiss to her hair, before succumbing to sleep himself.

Astrid smiled.

* * *

Fishlegs found them later, cuddled up together, their arms wrapped around each other.

He left the room, doing his best to hide his glee. They could stay there a little while longer.


End file.
